We plan to determine to what extent the rat with iron deficiency anemia adapts through change in the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin and what the timing of these changes are. Impaired exercise performance (sprint and endurance) will be studied in iron deficient rats whose hematocrit will be artificially adjusted by exchange transfusions. This approach will help to distinguish to what extent impaired performance is due to anemia vs mitochondrial function.